Boina francesa
by Sweet Ashie
Summary: James le ha regalado una boina francesa a Lily por su último cumpleaños, boina que Lily jamás ha usado. James/Lily, Sirius/Remus. Oneshot. Para alikum.


Disclaimer: Todo lo que puedan reconocer es obra de esa mujer que escribía en los cafés y que no podía pagar sus cuentas.

Advertencia: Slash, relación hombre/hombre.

A **alikum**, que espero pueda perdonarme después de este ultraje y todavía tenga ganas de ver Star Wars.

**Boina francesa al costado.**

James le ha regalado una boina francesa a Lily por su último cumpleaños, boina que Lily jamás ha usado, le explicó Remus el otro día, mientras untaba mermelada de frutos rojos sobre una tostada. Sirius se reía de alguna tontería y de James, que se sentía mal y estaba desayunando té (_como una vieja inglesa, solterona y amargada; si dejaras de lavarte el cabello, cualquiera pensaría que te postulas como el reemplazo de Snivellus, Cornamenta_).

–Era muy bonita esa boina –protestó James. –No entiendo por qué no la usa.

–Yo tengo unas cuantas hipótesis –comenzó Sirius, arrebatándole la tostada a Remus de las manos. El licántropo entre cerró los ojos, en plan indignación y Sirius abrió bien grande la boca, mostrándole lo que quedaba de la tostada – ¿_Quiedes_?

Peter hizo una mueca y Remus se resignó a tomar otra tostada de la canasta de mimbre que estaba entre el jugo y la manteca.

–Bueno, te decía que puede ser por (déjame pensar), ah, sí, porque se la regalaste tú, o tal vez porque la llenaste de tu perfume.

James le dedicó un repertorio de sus más agrias miradas y luego se fue mascullando sobre lo poco que le gustaba tomar té y lo mucho que le dolía el estómago. El primero que se paró y lo siguió fue Peter, que llevaba una manzana en la mano y estaba apurado por conseguir unos apuntes de Historia de la Magia.

–Yo le dije que tenía que enviarle lencería. Tampoco iba a usarla, pero al menos nos reiríamos de lo lindo al verla reaccionar. –comentó Sirius, mirando atentamente cómo Remus preparaba su tostada. –Eres un idiota, Lupin, dame eso –gruñó, quitándole la tostada de las manos para terminar de untarla él mismo, con la maestría innegable que tiene Sirius Black para untar tostadas con mermelada.

Remus lo miró atónito, y cuando creyó que iba a robarle una tostada por segunda vez, Sirius se la dio como quien no quiere la cosa, lo miró con mucha prepotencia y luego echó a andar sin esperarlo, haciéndose el desentendido.

Bueno, así era él.

…

–Lily, te estoy hablando.

–Y yo estoy esforzándome por no escucharte, Potter –le dijo ella, levantando la cabeza por primera vez de todo ese lío de pergaminos desperdigado por la mesa. El flequillo le cayó de forma graciosa sobre los ojos y James la miró intentando no parpadear, porque según Peter el no parpadear es una actitud de sinceridad.

– ¿Qué tanto hice para que estés así de molesta? –preguntó él, cruzándose de brazos. Ella sonrió de lado como por toda respuesta.

– ¿Por dónde empiezo? –dijo, con toda esa ironía de la que James sabía que era (muy) capaz.

–Hablo en serio.

–También yo –le espeta ella, dejando caer su pluma. Hubo un manchón en el pergamino y un montón de palabras que se fueron en un río de tinta azul, pero ella no dejó de mirarlo en ningún momento. James no necesitó una respuesta, ella se lo estaba diciendo todo sin hablar.

–No es lo que haces, Potter, es lo que eres. –dijo al final, cansada. –Es esa impunidad de la que fanfarroneas todo el tiempo, y de cómo crees que tienes un derecho sobre el mundo que no, no tienes, Potter, date cuenta. Son tus maldades innecesarias, la forma en que tratan a la gente, a mí, a Severus.

–Snape no…

– ¡Snape sí, Potter! Era mi amigo. Mi mejor amigo. –le espetó. –Como Black para ti –agregó, al ver que James no se inmutaba. Entonces lo vio reaccionar, aunque solo fuera para arquear las cejas y hacer una mueca de consideración, y sonrió.

…

Nadie dice nada y probablemente nadie se da cuenta, pero en esa habitación son un montón de gente que mira gente. Peter ha oído por allí –metiéndose en una conversación de Lily y Remus– algo de las vidas que tocan vidas. Vidas que pasan por la vida de uno y si es una vida significativa, entonces se dice que te toca. De inmediato estuvo de acuerdo, y le pareció algo genial, pero más que nada porque sonaba bien.  
El caso es que allí todos parecen ser muy rebuscados para tocarse. Excepto a grandes rasgos, se miran, se miran y se ven, y se dicen y se tocan. Como los cuatro cuando salen a acompañar a Remus en sus lunas, eso es indudablemente tres vidas tocando la vida de Remus. Pero para todo lo demás, son unos tontos rematados.

Peter tiene la costumbre de mirar, y por eso sabe de lo que habla cuando dice _gente que mira gente_. Es como una cadena que empieza por él mismo, por Peter que mira a Sirius –porque vamos, que le resulta peculiar y llamativo como al resto de la gente– cuando gusta de mirar a Remus, jugando con los pliegues de su edredón mientras el chico Lupin –que es un colgado como el que más y nunca se da cuenta de nada– lee alguno de esos libros que saca de la biblioteca y que debe devolver en menos de una semana.  
Y si resulta que James entra en la habitación, Remus lo mira, y entonces le ve a Lily sin necesidad de ningún gesto delator, sin necesidad de una cara larga, sin necesidad de ninguna palabra. Así van, y se miran. Siempre.

Hay veces que son menos evidentes –mucho menos– y Peter se tiene que esforzar un poquito más para ver. Como cuando James comentó que llevan cuatro meses peleados con Lily, pero ojo, que dice peleados y esta vez es en serio, porque ella está tan enfadada que lo ignora –y lo ignora de manera muy cruel, por cierto–. Y todo por una estúpida broma a Snape.  
Eso de que estén peleados es algo visible, la filosofía está en esa nota de tristeza que disimula como mal puede, y que logra que Sirius sonría casi de inmediato, sin ningún reparo.

– ¿Sabes, Cuernos? Yo creo que tendrías que encontrarla sola en un pasillo y plantarle un beso. –sentenció Sirius. –Es lo que yo haría. Luego ella iría tras de mí.

–De hecho, lo haces –susurró Remus, sin levantar la vista de su libro.

–Sucede, Canuto amigo mío, que Lily no es como esas chicas con las que te acuestas. Me refiero a que antes de que yo termine de besarla, ella ya me ha estampado contra la pared y me ha echado todo tipo de maldiciones raras, quiero decir que sabe para qué sirve el palito largo que...no, imbécil, hablo de la varita.

Sirius es todo sonrisas sin hoyuelos, sonrisas de burla, de hacerse el insensible, y entonces Remus le arroja una almohada (pedido de James, por supuesto) para terminar con eso. No lo consigue, pero desata una guerra.

…

Cuando Sirius entró en la habitación, Lupin estaba sentado ante su baúl. Apoyaba su codo en su pierna, y el rostro en la palma abierta de la mano. Cuando se acercó, Sirius vio que lo que lo tenía tan enfrascado era un calendario lunar.

– ¿Te ayudo a sostenerte la cabeza? ¿Pesa mucho? –bromeó, a su espalda.

Remus apenas sí se volteó para mirarlo, luego puso los ojos en blanco y volvió su atención al calendario.

– ¿Quieres ayudarme en algo, Sirius? –preguntó Remus en ese entonces. Sirius no lo vio, pero sonreía.

–Si no queda otra –aceptó Sirius.

–Ve hasta la torre de Astronomía, párate sobre el alfeizar de la ventana, salta y luego dime qué se siente –bromeó.

Sirius no se privó de una carcajada estruendosa y luego le robó el calendario a Remus y se tumbó sobre la cama de James, que era la que estaba más cerca.

–Remus Lupin haciéndose el gracioso, creo que ya lo he visto todo.

–James me dijo que te lo dijera –aceptó después de vacilar un momento. En seguida se puso de pie para ver qué tanto hacía Canuto con su calendario –Ya, Sirius, dame eso.

Sirius siquiera se molestó en alguna respuesta mordaz, de esas tan suyas. Empezó a doblar y a hacerle mil pliegues al calendario.

– ¡Sirius! –le reprochó Remus –es importante.

–No, antes era un calendario y ahora será un patito. –bromeó, estirándose para que el chico Lupin se estirara a su vez, mano extendida para tantear el lío de papeles estrujados en su mano.

Cuando Peter entró en la habitación, lo primero que vio fue a Remus bajó el cuerpo de Sirius, intentando alcanzar algo que Black tenía firmemente sujeto en una mano de puño cerrado, y besándolo como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Black a Lupin, o Lupin a Black, en realidad, le daba lo mismo. Balbuceó alguna que otra incoherencia y cerró la puerta otra vez.

…

– ¿Podemos hablar?

–No, estoy ocupada –respondió Lily casi de inmediato. Venía cargada de libros que no dejó que James tocara, y no se dignó a tenerse por él.  
El retrato de la Dama Gorda volvió a cerrarse tras su paso y la sala común se oscureció un poquito.

–Pero…

–No me interesa, Potter. Nada de lo que tengas para decir me interesa. –susurró, mirándolo fijamente durante un momento. Luego con un movimiento de la varita los libros comenzaron a flotar a su lado mientras subía las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones de las chicas.

– ¡De acuerdo! Lily, lo siento. –le gritó, parándose en el medio de la sala común. Siempre había querido hacer un escándalo semejante.

Ella ni siquiera se detuvo cuando llegó al final de la escalera. No volteó a mirarlo, no le dedicó ningún gesto. Siguió de largo y se perdió tras la pared y la oscuridad.

…

Lo mira y él también lo mira. Se miran sin decirse nada hasta que él sonríe como el que más, sonríe como diciendo la palabra gamberro y con esa inocencia post-travesura que Remus (y todos) le conocen tan bien.

–No voy a preguntarte si quieres ser mi novia, a menos que sí quieras serlo –bromea con mucha soltura.

Es raro que se lo tome tan bien, él que siempre tiene la palabra _macho _en la punta de la lengua. Remus hubiera jurado dos días atrás que esa palabra para Sirius Black era sinónimo de heterosexualidad, pero para variar (nótese la ironía) Sirius lo sorprende.  
También es raro que sea él, justamente él, quien se siente inhibido, como si _eso_ (el beso, lo que siente(n), lo que (les) pasa), fuera un secreto a voces).

Remus se recuesta sobre su cama, con los brazos tras la cabeza y cierra los ojos por un momento, porque quiere dar con la respuesta justa, con las palabras precisas y no contestarle cualquier cosa. Sirius Black siempre amerita una buena respuesta.  
Los abre –a los ojos– en cuanto siente que el colchón se hunde un poquito. Y en seguida se da cuenta de que Sirius está a los pies de la cama, que sonríe como avisándole que se va a tumbar sobre él para exigirle un sí, un oh, sí, gran Sirius Black, porque ese Canuto está hecho de vanidad.

Y cuando lo tiene sobre sí, Remus se olvida de sentirse perturbado. Lo tiene encima porque esas son las maneras Black de hacer las cosas, y porque en el fondo le gusta esa trasgresión en todas sus formas.

–Somos, simplemente somos. –le dice Lunático al final.

–Siempre somos.

Sí, es verdad.

…

El sábado la ha visto durante la mañana. Peter lo estaba acompañando al campo de Quidditch porque –por una de esas razones incomprensibles– no ha querido quedarse en la habitación, donde Remus lee y Sirius finge que estudia mientras ojea una revista muggle de mujeres desnudas.

El caso es que la ha visto sentada bajo un árbol enorme, que es el árbol donde suele encontrarse con Remus. Para variar, no lleva el uniforme, sino que viste ropa muggle, un sweater verde como sus ojos y una boina francesa que usa al costado.  
Lee a Cummings (James no lo sabe, solo lo intuye) y de repente lo mira. Sonríe con cierta gentileza, pero no le sonríe a él, le está sonriendo a Peter, que la saluda con la mano. De nuevo lo mira, lo mira como si no supiera cómo mirarlo, y finalmente vuelve la vista a su libro.

La boina le queda perfecta.

–Es un gran día para volar, eh, Pete. –dice James de pronto. Sonríe como el que más.

...

Dejar reviews es bueno para la salud, hace feliz a la gente y a la piel :)


End file.
